femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Medicine (song)
Bad Medicine is the song from the ''Femme Fatales'' episode of the same title. The song was performed by Bon Jovi. Lyrics Your love is like bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease Bad medicine I ain't got a fever, got a permanent disease And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy I got lots of money, but it isn't what I need Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me And I got all the symptoms count 'em one, two, three First you need (That's what you get for falling in love) Then you bleed (You get a little and it's never enough) And when you're on your knees (That's what you get for falling in love) Now, this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug, whoa Your love is like bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease Bad, bad medicine I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill I got a dirty down addiction that doesn't leave a track I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack When you need (That's what you get for falling in love) Then you bleed (You get a little and it's never enough) And when you're on your knees (That's what you get for falling in love) Now, this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug, whoa Your love is like bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine So let's play doctor, baby, cure my disease Bad, bad medicine Is what I want Bad, bad medicine Ow, it's what I need I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath But you're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress When you find your medicine you take what you can get 'Cause if there's something better, baby Well they haven't found it yet, whoa Your love is like bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease Your love, bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine Your love's the potion that can cure my disease Bad, bad medicine Is what I want Bad, bad medicine Ooh baby, ooh baby Bad, bad medicine (I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta) I gotta, I gotta I gotta do it again, wait a minute, wait a minute Hold on I'm not done One more time With feeling Come on Alright Help me out now Your love is like bad medicine Bad medicine is what I need, whoa Shake it up just like bad medicine You got the potion that can cure my disease Your love, bad medicine Your kiss is what I need Your love, bad medicine External links *''Bad Medicine'' on Wikipedia *''Bad Medicine'' on LyricWiki *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07G8PY763 Bad Medicine] on Amazon *[https://music.apple.com/us/album/bad-medicine/1423284802?i=1423285228 Bad Medicine] on Apple Music *[https://open.spotify.com/track/7L08wHMHJYK585awji0B1A Bad Medicine] on Spotify Video Category:Songs